sin Trixie 2
by Christina18aeh
Summary: es la continuacion de mi primera historia, solo que por alguna razon (igual y es por mi ignorancia) no me permite subir un el segundo capitulo :( asi que mejor lo subire como nueva historia. reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**ELI:**

Ella era.. E. Una ves que le ayude a llevar sus cosas a su meca le invite a tomar un café, aun no se como lo hice, estaba realmente nervioso, pero lo logre y ella acepto. empezamos a platicar y ella me mostro ''todo'' su arsenal de babosas, el cual consistía en una babosa aracnired y una Slirena, realmente me sorprendió que ella solo tuviera esas babosas, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Yo le mostré mis babosas, aunque por alguna razón ellas no fueron muy amigables como siempre, principalmente Burpy quien, cuando Gina intento acariciar le gruño y entro a la mochila, Gina solo rió y no dijo nada al respecto. y el resto, al ver el comportamiento de su líder fueron casi tan amables como ella, incluso Jouls casi la electrocuto cuando Gina intento acercársele.

me conto que vivía con su madre, pues su padre había muerto, tenían una tienda con cosas para babosas: accesorios, ropa, comida y todo lo que te puedas imaginar que una babosa puede llegar a usar. yo le conté varias de mis aventuras con la banda, les hable sobre ellos y, justamente en ese momento ellos llegaron, pero al darse cuanta que estaba con ella me esperaron afuera. ya eran las 8:00 p.m. no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido y, por desgracia tenia que despedirme de Gina.

-vaya ha sido realmente un placer conocerte Gina, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de la hora antes, te he hecho retrasarte-

-no te preocupes Eli, fue maravillosos hablar contigo-

salimos y encontramos a Kord, Pronto y Trixie (la cuenta se pago sola xD), esta ultima tenia a Burpy en su hombro, la acariciaba y Burpy estaba feliz por eso. ¿cuando se marcho con Trixie? no lo se, sinceramente estaba tan distraído hablando con Gina que no me di cuenta. al verlos Gina se les acerco sonriente y empezó a decir:

-Wow tu debes ser el GRAN PRONTO, rey de la colina topo. es un placer conocerlo, un pajarito me dijo que es un gran rastreador- yo le había mencionado que a Pronto le agradaba presumir de sus ''grandes dones'' y ella, al parecer, lo uso a su favor.

-así es, y también posea grandes habilidades culinarias- Gina sonrió, hiso una pequeña reverencia y se dirigio a mi amigo troll

-y tu eres Kord, ¿cierto?, ¿de verdad eres tan buen mecánico como Eli dijo?- ante el comentario Kord se ruborizo y contesto:

-bueno.. Eli exagera un poco-

-claro que no, eres mas que bueno Kord- contesto Trixie, yo iba a decir lo mismo, pero ella me robo las palabras.

Gina volteo a ver a Trixie por primera vez

-oh! y tu debes ser... amm.. Trixie!, la única chica de la banda no? veo que le agradas a la babosa infierno, ¿es la de Eli no?, ¿por que la cámara?

-si, es Burpy y pertenece a Eli, espera, ¿Eli no te menciono que soy camarografa?- dijo mi amiga un poco herida, Burpy le gruño nuevamente a Gina e intento animar a Trixie. la verdad es que yo si lo había mencionado.

-cierto! que tonta soy. ¿como pude olvidarlo? en fin, es un poco tarde. nos vemos pronto Eli- se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como el color subía a mi rostro y no supe que contestar, solo sonreí. - adiós chicos-

-Hasta luego.. amm.. creo que no nos dijiste tu nombre- dijo Kord

-Gina, me pueden decir Gina- monto su meca y se fue. en cuanto lo hiso nosotros montamos las nuestras Trixie primero que nadie y acelero lo suficiente como para dejarnos por unos 100 metros y Burpy se fue con ella.

EN EL REFUGIO

al llegar al refugio encontré a Trixie tomando un vaso de leche, sus babosa y Burpy estaban cenando. Coloque a las mías con el resto para que tambien comieran, Burpy me sonrió pero cuando la intente agarrar ella brinco hacia trix, subió a su hombro y sonrio aun más.

-Eli... ¿me prestarías a Burpy? solo por esta noche- pregunto mi amiga

-pues...- mi babosa me miro con ojos suplicantes al igual que trixie ¿que podía hacer contra eso? Burpy era mi babosa favorita por lo que seria extraño no tenerla junto a mi como siempre desde que mi padre desapareció, pero Trixie era mi amiga y sabia que ella nunca le haría daño a ninguna babosa y menos aun a Burpy, ¿desde cuando eran tan unidos? -si, supongo que si Trix- dije resignado

-Gracias!- ambos sonrieron y subieron al cuarto de ella. decidí que también me iría al mío, me despedí de Kord y Pronto, quienes veían una pelicula de Max Jackson. al acostarme empecé a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de mi mejor babosa, sin embargo mis pensamientos pronto tomaron un rumbo diferente: Gina, pensé en todo lo que habíamos platicado hasta quedarme dormido.

**BURPY:**

Cuando Eli y Gina empezaron a platicar yo me moleste, Jouls fue la primera en darse cuenta y me pregunto que me pasaba. le explique todo, se sorprendió tanto que se quedo en estado de shock por un buen rato, no me di cuanta que el resto de las babosas también me escucho hasta que vi como se comportaron cuando el peli azul las presento (es una lastima Eli no permitiera que Jouls la electrocutara aunque sea un poquito) cuando entraron todas a la mochila me pidieron que hiciéramos algo para alejarla de el ¿pero que podía hacer? en esos momentos el no me prestaba la mas mínima atención; a menos que... Trixie! ella me ayudaría. salí de la mochila y fui a buscarla. en ese momento ella ya no jugaba, solo observaba como jugaban el troll y el topoide. al verme sonrió - hola Burpy, ¿quieres ir por un helado?- fueron sus palabras, pensé di que seria una buena idea ya que la heladería estaba frente a la cafetería en la que se encontraba Eli, así que asentí - y.. ¿donde esta Eli? ¿como es que te dejo sola?- ahora que lo pienso en realidad yo lo había dejado a el, le conté lo que había sucedido pero ella no me entendió nada. cuando llegamos a la heladería salte de su hombro y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, ella me siguió, le señale una mesa, al ver quienes estaban en ella, la peliroja solo dijo: - oh!- no dijo ni hiso nada mas por los próximos 5 minutos, luego recordó el helado, se dio la vuelta y compro 3, uno para ella y los otros para mi y Bluster. cuando por fin acabo su helado dijo

-bueno, si a Eli le gusta, supongo que esta bien- el tono en que lo dijo tenia un poco de tristeza y resignación. empecé a chillar y me encendí para mostrar mi desacuerdo, me miro sin comprenderme del todo aun.

-¿por que presiento que ella no te agrada? ¿que te parece si al llegar al refugio me haces un dibujo donde me expliques el porque?- esa era una gran idea ¿como no se me habia ocurrido antes? asentí con la cabeza. al acabar nuestro helado decidimos ir por el troll y el topoide, después por el chico.

**TRIXIE:**

había algo mal con esa chica, es decir, para alabar de esa manera a Pronto.. jaja pero ya enserio, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ella, sabia que no le agradaba a burpy lo cual ya era un mal inicio, creo que ocultaba algo. cuando la vi con Eli y como le dio un beso me sentí furiosa (aunque el beso solo fue en la mejilla), quería dispararle a Bluster, no entiendo porque me sentí así, sin embargo sabia que no podía hacer algo como eso por o que mejor me subí a mi meca, con Burpy en mi hombro derecho y Bluster en el izquierdo, y acelere lo suficiente como para no escucharles pero no lo suficiente para que me perdieran de vista y se preocuparan.

en cuento entramos a mi cuarto le di a Burpy unas hojas y colores, ella empezó a dibujar una chica, supuse que seria

-Gina- burpy asintió, luego, a un lado de esta, dibujo a un hombre, con unas babosas ¿malvadas? …

-Black?- pregunte. Burpy volvió a asentir. ¿que significaba eso?,

-¿ y ellos eran...?- esta ves señalo una foto de Eli y su padre.. me tomo un momento entender eso.

-espera... ¿Gina es hija de Tadeus Black!?

que les pareció el segundo cap? espero les haya gustado

besos,

pd: un abrazo de troll para ti también annie shane, gracias por leer mi historia :)


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIXIE:**

-GINA ES HIJA DE THADDEUS BLAKK?- repeti mi pregunta. la infierno solo asintio.- PERO ¿POR QUE NUNCA ESCUCHAMOS DE ELLA? ¿PORQUE EL NUNCA LA MENCIONO? - burpy encojio sus hombros- TENEMOS QUE DECIRLE A ELI... Y...¿SI NO NOS CREE?- genial, ahora no sabia que hacer, por un lado no podia dejar que Eli corriera peligro, no qeria que le hicieran daño. pero por otro lado... talves ella no era igual a Blakk, y era posible que Eli no me hiciera caso. - ¿QUE HAGO BURPY?¿LE DIGO A ELI? ¿CREES QUE SIRVA DE ALGO?- ella nego con la cabeza tristemente. en ese momento alguien toco a mi puerta, era Kord, le abri para qe pasara y se sento junto a mi.

-YO... QUERIA SABER SI ESTAS BIEN...- dijo un poco nervioso

-SI KORD, ESTOY BIEN- menti, sin embargo el se dio cuenta

-VAMOS TRIXIE, SABES QUE PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI- no dije nada, asi que continuo- CREO... CREO QUE ESTAS CELOSA DE GINA..-

-¿QUE? NO!, NO ES ESO KORD, ES QUE...- burpy me miro y asintio- GINAESHIJADETHADDEUSBLAKK- lo dije tan rapido que no me entendio

-¿EHH?

-GINA ES HIJA DE THADDEUS BLAKK- abrio los ojos como platos

-ESO NO ES POSIBLE-

-LO ES.. BURPY ME LO DIJO, BUENO, EN REALIDAD LO DIBUJO- burpy asintio nuevamente, esta vez a kord

-¿Y QUE HAREMOS TRIXIE? SI ESO ES VERDAD NO PODEMOS DEJARLA ACERCARSE DEMACIADO. NO LO ENTOENDO, NO SE PARECE EN NADA AL DOCTOR BLAKK, ELLA ES LINDA Y AMABLE- si, como no, pense- TENGO MUCHAS COSAS EN QUE PENSAR, CREO QUE ME IRE A MI CUARTO, HABLAREMOS MAÑANA-

-SEGURO KORD, GRACIAS-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

**ELI**

eran como las 6:00 a.m. cuando escuche como si pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpearan mi ventana, era tan agradable escuchar eso nuevamente porque en bajoterra no llueve... espere, en bajoterra no llueve, entonces, ¿que provocaba ese sonido? me levante y me asome por la ventana, en cuanto la vi sonrei, le pedi que esperara y baje

-HOLA GINA.. QUE TE TRAE POR AQUI DESDE TAN TEMPRANO? ¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA?- dije, lo ultimo un tanto preocupado.

-HOLA, NO ELI, ESTOY BIEN, ES SOLO QUE...-

-¿TU MAMÁ? ¿LE PASO ALGO A ELLA?-interrumpi

-JAJA, NO ELI ELLA ESTA BIEN. SOLO VENA A VERTE Y... PUES... ''SECUESTRARTE'' POR UN DIA. ¿SERA POSIBLE?-

no dire que no me sorprendio su respuesta, porque la verdad es que si, cada vez que alguien nos llamaba era para pedir ayuda, no para cosas como esta...

-SI SUPONGO QUE SI, ADEMAS SUENA DIVERTIDO. ¿NOS VAMOS?- ella me vio y empezo a reir, aunque intentaba controlar su risa¿que estaba mal?. en ese momento recoerde que estaba usando mi ropa de dormir: una camiseta y un short. pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que la camiseta era de color rosa (obra de Pronto, quien mezclo ropa blanca con roja), luego ella me presto un espejo y me di cuenta que mis babosas se habian divertido pintando mi cara con un plumon. me ruborice como nunca antes haboa hecho y como dudo volver a ruborizarme en mi vida.-M ME ESPERARIAS U UN MI MINUTO?- dije. ni siquiera podia hablar bien.

-CLARO PERO NO TARDES DEMACIADO, TE ESTARE ESPERANDO- y, tras decir esto guiño un ojo. me ruborice aun mas. y y que crei que eso ya no era posible.

subi, me cambie, lave mis dientes y cara, me peine y sali corriendo. ella estaba sentada en los escalones junto a la puerta.

-LISTO! Y... ¿ A DONDE IREMOS?-

-BUENO, YO ESPERABA QUE ESO SE TE OCURRERA A TI- pense por un momento y entonces se me ocurrio: Pronto habia encontrado, hacia un tiempo, un lugar que para mi era muy parecido a la superficie pues habia arboles y no hongos ademas tenia un poco de pasto (lo se es imposible porque sin luz solar no hay plantas pero solo se me ocurrio xD) esa seria nuestra primera parada. le pedi que me esperara mientras iba por mi meca, al salir me di cuenta que ella no traia la suya, asi que iria conmigo, junto a mi, detras de mi,junto a mi, agarrada en mi para no caerse, ¿ya emncione que junto a mi? Dios! eso me produjo una sensacion como si varias babosas voladoras jugaran en mi estomago...

**TRIXIE**

nos despertamos con el ruido de la alarma . al parecer Lock y Lode (no se si asi seescriban, corrijanme si me equivoco xD) estaban causando problemas en el centro comercial. eran las 7:00 a.m ¿encerio? desde tan temprano? ah!. todos bajamos rapidamente (en realidad Pronto rodo por las escaleras), esperen no todos bajamos, faltaba..

-¿DONDE ESTA ELI?- pregunto Kord. en ese momento bajo todo su arsenal, bueno Mo (la enigma) lo hizo igual que Pronto. pero Eli no bajo con ellas. levante a Mo y le pregunte por Eli, ella solo subio los hombros diciendo ''no lo se'', ninguna sabia, Kord subio al cuarto de Eli pero no lo encontro. Burpy me miro preocupado, sin embargo no podiamos perder tiempo, era una emergencia. todo su arsenal se quedo, menos Burpy, quien nuevamente fuen en mi hombro.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

cuando llegamos todo estaba hecho un caos, esos dos tontos disparaban babosas sin tener un balnco fijoy sin saber que disparaban siquiera (incluso dispararon unas aceitunas). todas las personas corrian. intentamos hacer que dejaran de disparar pero no funciono, de no ser por Kord me habrian golpeado, 5 veces!. fue un poco complicado pero lo logramos. por desgracia el guardia de seguridad (no recuerdo como se llama) necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a limpiar, y divinen quienes fueron los afortunados... si, la banda de Shane paso de lanzadores a limpia centros comerciales. cuando logramos terminar el cometido estabamos agotados sin mencionar lo estresante que era escuchar a Pronto decirnos como debiamos hacerlo correctamente. al menos quedo tan bien como antes de que lock y lode estuvieran aqui. sin embargo seguiamos sin saber nadad de Eli y eran casi las 3:00. asi que empezamos a buscarlo. pasamos por mas de 35 cavernas sin ningun resultado, entonces recibimos otra llamada: era garfio rojo, estaba muy molesto (que novedad), son embargo esta ves tenia razones, Billy estaba causando problemas.

-AL FIN! LA BANDA DE SHANE SE DIGAN A VENIR. ESPERO TRAIGAS TU CAMARA CAMAROGRAFA PORQUE QUIERO QUE TODOS EN BAJOTERRA VEAN COMO, YO BILLY DERROTO A ELI SHANE. Y, HABLANDO DE EL ¿DONDE ESTA?

-SI LO QUE QUIERES ES UN DUELO CONTRA ELI, PIERDES TU TIEMPO EL NO ESTA AQUI, PERO IGUAL NOSOTROS PODEMOS PATEAR TU TRASERO- tras esto Kord disparo a masa la caul le dio a billy y lo tiro de su meca. empeze a disparar, entonces me di cuanta que Pronto no participaba, luego de un rato el de bajo de su meca y dijo:

-BIEN, ESTO YA SE ESTA PONIENDO ABURRIDO Y TEDIOSO- tras esto disparo a su flatulorinca y luego una electroshock . ellos salieron huyendo. nos sorprendimos al ver como el topoide habia resuelto todo tan rapido- Y AHORA A SEGUIR BUSCANDO A ELI- kord y yo asentimos y seguims buscando.

pasamos por otras 15 cavernas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que y era muy tarde asi que volvmos al refugio. estabamos muy cansados pero tambien muy preocupados, yo crei que me volveria loca si seguia sin saber nada mas de eli un minuto mas, no podria vivir si le sucedia algo... en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta, los 3 tomamos nuestras lanzadoras y apuntamos. en cuento vimos quien era las bajamos de inmediato: Eli y Gina. ambos reian y venian tomados de las mano. al ver esto olvide y perdi todo mi cansancio.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS AMIGO? ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDOTE POR MEDIO BAJOTERRA - dijo kord

-PUES... NO DEJE UNA NOTA?- pregunto el peliazul.

-NO! INCLUSO DEJASTE A TODAS TUS BABOSAS- respondi

-¿ENCERIO? WOW, LO SIENTO CHICOS ES SOLO QUE SALI TAN RAPIDO QUE LO OLVIDE. NO VUELVE A PASAR-

-BUENO, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTAS BIEN- dijo Pronto

-HA SIDO MI CULPA CHICOS. ES SOLO QUE REALMENTE QUERIA VER A ELI - esta vez ahablo Gina, yo no sabia que decir, me habia quedado sin palabras- PERO PARA COMPENZARLO YO PREPARARE LA CENA HOY- era una buena oferta casi nunca teniamos la oportunidad de cenar algo que no fueran gusanos preparados por pronto, sin embargoalgo seguia incomodandome, tal ves era que ellos seguian tomados de las manos. no! no podria ser eso! yo beatrice sting, celosa de Gina, y aun mas: por Eli? claro que no, el era mi amigo, lo maximo que el podia llegar a sentir por mi era cariño, pero como a una hermana, para el eramos su familia. estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que Kord me hablaba hasta que Kord me movio el homnro

-¿EH? DISCULPA KORD, ESTABA UN POCO DISTRAIDA, QUE ME DECIAS?

-NO TE PREOCUPES, TE PREGUNTABA QUE ¿QUE OPINAS DE GINA? LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE VE TAN MALA, TODO LO CONTRARIO.

-LO SE PERO NO CONFIO EN ELLA, HAY ALGO MAL CON ELLA PERO NO SE QUE ES...-

-BUENO, PODRIA SER QUE ESTAS UN POCO CELOSA TRIX-

-¿QUE? NO, CLARO QUE NO KORD!- tras esto decidi subir a mi cuarto, no queria la comida de Gina, y mucho menos a ella. me acoste y me quede pensando en lo que me habia dicho Kord. y si el tenia razon?. alguien toco

-ADELANTE- respondi

-YO... AMM.. QUERIA SABER SI TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN- era eli, mi corazon empezo a latir fuertemente. me abofete mentalmente, era mi amigo, no mas, cuando lo entenderia?- TRIX, ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto nuevamente.

-AJA-

-VAMOS TRIX, ¿QUE TE PASA? MIRA: GINA TE MANDO UN POCO DE SOPA, ELLA ES MUY AGRADABLE, CASI ES LA CHICA MAS LINDA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA-

-¿QUE? ELLA NO ES LINDA! SOLO TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO, ¿COMO S QU ENO TE DAS CUENTA?

-DE QUE HABLAS?- oh oh, ahora el sonaba un poco molesto, sin embargo yo tambien lo estaba y no pensaba detenerme.

-ES UNA MENTIROSA, ES QE NO LO VEZ! TE TRAERA PROBLEMAS!-

-Y CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!-

-MI PROBLEMA ES QUE ELLA MIENTE, POR SALIR CON ELLA NOS DEJASTE A NOSOTROS EN EL REFUGIO SIN SIQUIERA DEJAR UNA NOTA, TUVIMOS QUE DETENER A LOCK Y LODE Y LUEGO LIMPIAR TOSO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL. MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS NO SE DONDE, TE BUSCAMOS EN MAS DE 40 CAVERNAS Y NI SIQUIERA LLEVASTE TU ARSENAL, CREI QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO! Y ADIVANA QUIEN OCACIONO TODO ESTO: ELLA!-

-NO LA CULPES POR ESO, PORQUE FUI YO QUIEN NO DEJO UNA NOTA Y DEJO SU ARSENAL, ELLA NO HISO NADA MALO, ADEMAS NO MIENTE! Y LAMENTO MUCHO QUE NO TE CAIGA BIEN PORQUE PASARA LA NOCHE EN EL REFUGIO- ¿encerio? la defendia tanto? perfecto! si tanto le interesaba que se quedara con ella. me levante y sali de mi cuarto, el me siguio- A DONDE VAS?-

-A ALGUN OTRO LUGAR, CUALQUIERA ES MEJOR QUE ESTE!-

sali sin mirar atras solo llevaba mi lanzadora y amis babosas. ¿porque no saque tambien un sueter?hacia tanto frio... camine sin rumbo fijo pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido y empeze a llorar, tonto eli, tonta gina, tontos celos y aun mas: tonta trixie, talvez todo era mi imaginacion... pense en tantas cosas y al final llegue a la conclusion de que volveria al refugio, si gina no era tan mala debia darle una oportunidad y si era ''mala'' debia estar cerca para vigilarla. fue entonces cuando me di cuanta que estaba perdoda y sola, o eso crei hasta que escuche ue alguien detras de mi decia:

-¿PERDIDA?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

por fin! no habia podido subie este cap y lo tengo desde hace mas de una semana jajajaja

espero les guste, esta ves lo hice mas largo, dejen sus comentarios. estoy pensando hacer un one-shot sobre un tema realmente terrorofico... los suegros... jajajajajaja bueno no.

saludos

gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

-PERDIDA?- era Eli, la verdad era la persona que yo menos deseaba ver en este momento, no me malinterpreten, lo quiero pero ahora estoy confundida pues creo que no es solo el cariño que le tendria a un amigo.- NECESITAMOS HABLAR-asenti con la cabeza-VAMOS, CREO QUE UNOS 100 METROS ATRAS VI UN LUGAR DONDE PODRIAMOS SENTARNOS-

era increible que él si fuera poniendo atencion al camino y lo que era aun mas increible es que yo no ubiese notado que me seguia..

-QUIERO CONTARSE SOBRE LO QUE PASO EL DIA DE HOY CON GINA- genial, pense, ahora me va a decir que ya son novios o que ella tambien estara en el refugio

suspiro y luego empezo- ESTA MAÑANA FUIMOS A... BUENO NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE DE ESA CAVERNA, ES LA QUE PRONTO ENCONTRO EL MES PASADO - asiento con la cabeza- CREI QUE LE GUSTARIA, PERO ELLA NO LO ENCONTRO MUY ESPECIAL SABES, INTENTO PONER BUENA CARA, SUPONGO QUE POR MI, PERO YO NOTE QUE EN EL FONDO NO LE AGRADO, ASI QUE FUIMOS A DESAYUNAR, ELLA NO ALIMENTA A SUS BABOSAS COMO TU Y YO, DE HECHO CREO QUE OLVIDO QUE LAS LLEVABA, LUEGO FUIMOS A NADAR, DEBO ADMITIR QUE FUI DIVERTIDO, ME HACIA FALTA RELAJARME UN RATO, Y ELLA ES MUY DIVERTIDA-

yo no entendia por que me decia todo esto, solo me hacia sentirme un poco mas triste y celosa, asi que le interrumpí- ELI, ME ALEGRO POR TI, PERO CUAL ES EL PUNTO DE QUE ME CUENTES TODO LO QUE HICIERON?-

sonrie de lado y contesta- SABES, NO ME LO ESTAS PONIENDO FACIL-

-EL QUE?

-RECUERDAS CUANDO TE DIJE QUE ELLA ERA CASI LA CHICA MAS LINDA QUE CONOCIA?

-COMO OLVIDARLO- murmuro para mi

-DISCULPA?

-NADA, CONTINUA

-BUENO, ME REFERIA A QUE AUNQUE ES GUAPA, DIVERTIDA Y TIENE UN BUEN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR NO QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA- su respuesta me sorprendio

-VERAS TODA LA MAÑANA PESE A QUE ESTABA CON ELLA ESTABA PENSANDO EN TI, CUANDO A ELLA NO LE AGRADO LA CAVERNA PENSE: OJALA ESTUVIERA TRIX AQUI, CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE NO LLEVABA MIS BABOSAS CONMIGO IMAGINE QUE BURPY ESTARIA MOLESTO EN CUANTO LLEGARA (LO CUAL SI FUE ASI) Y LUEGO RECORDE QUE EL HABIA QUERIDO QUEDARSE CONTIGO, DE LO CUAL POR CIERTO YA SE LA RAZON, CREO QUE GINA SE DIO CUENTA PORQUE ME DIJO: QUIEN ES ELLA? ME SORPRENDIO TANTO SU PREGUNTA QUE INCLUSO ME PUSE ROJO, AL VER QUE NO CONTESTABA ELLA ME DIJO: ES TRIXIE VERDAD? NO CONTESTE Y ELLA NO INSISTIO EN EL TEMA POR EL RESTO DEL DIA HASTA QUE IBAMOS A VOLVER AL REFUGIO, PREGUNTO LO MISMO Y ME DIJO QUE SI TE QUERIA QUE TE LO DIJERA, QUE AUNQUE YO NO LO ENTENDIA EN ESE MOMENTO ELLA NO PODIA ESTAR CONMIGO, ENTONCES ENTRAMOS AL REFUJIO Y TROPECÉ, ASI QUE ELLA ME JALO DE LA MANO, POR ESO ENTRAMOS AGARRADOS DE LAS MANO- el hablaba cada ves mas rapido, se veia nervioso y movia mucho las manos, la verdad jamas le habia visto ponerse haci- TRIX, CUANDO DALISTE DEL REFUGIO ELLA ME DIJO QUE TE BUSCARA Y QUE NO VOLVIERA A MENOS QUE FUERA CONTIGO, Y YO QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO

-¿QUÉ?-pregunte

-TE QUIERO- y me dio un beso, un siemple beso en los labios pero eso basto, ya no podia estar molesta con el, ni siquiera confundida, ahora entendia a lo que se referia con todo lo que me habia estado diciendo antes- ¿NOS VAMOS?- pregunto mis babosas chillaron felices

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LO SE, NO TENGO PERDON POR HACERES ESPERAR TANTO, ESQUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO Y CLEO (MUSA) ME HABANDONO PARA IR A APOYAR A APOLO, PERO HOY REGRESO ASI QUE ACTUALIZA, FALTA UN CAPITULO MAS, SE QUE ESTE ESTA DE LO MAS CURSI PERO ESPERO LES AGRADE, LO SIENTO Y SI ME QUIEREN DISPARAR A UNA ELECTROSHOCK LO ENTENDERE PERFECTAMENTE... ACTUALIZO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE LANZADORES Y LANZADORAS, SALUDOS :D


End file.
